Ash vs cipher
by Justrayawsome
Summary: Ash begin a new adventure in orre with pikachu what will happen and who is cipper and why am I asking you these questions.? Sorry bud summary first story hope you like it.
1. Ash's begging

**All right so hi every one this is my fist story so in your comments and this is Ash's story in the orre region yes with shadow Pokemon it is based of Pokemon colosseum and I will add my own Oc to it and the Pokemon will have 6 moves each and I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon colosseum and if I did pidgeot will be back and gible would be gabite.**

* * *

** Ash **Ketchum and his loyal pokemon pikachu are in his room. Ash's lost in the Unova League against hilbert he has no where else to go and nothing to do.

"hey buddy" the young trainer asled his Pokemon "lets ask the profsore if there is another region we can visit"

"pika" agreed the mouse. So then the trainer and Pokemon ran out of the house to the lab.

Sceane change

"hey professor" calling out ash

" I'm in here ash" called a voice in the hall. Ash ran to the professor who was in his lab with a pokeball.

"so ash what is it that you want" asked the old man.

" I just wanted to know if there is another region I can travel through" said ash

" actually there is one region" said the professor "no it it is much to dangerous"

Where is it professor I can take care of my self I been in more dangerous places befor" the trainer pleaded.

" it called a region called orre but it is mostly deserts and there no gyms just colleseums." the elder man explained. " and almost all the battle there are double battles"

"we can take it right pikachu asked ash the mOuse Pokemon nodded

"okay then then ash you should take this Pokemon." thenokam threw a pokeball revealing a a small like Dino Pokemon with a skull like helmet.

"bone" the Pokemon said.

" wow a cubone, where did you get it"asked the trainer.

" I found it near mt. Silver and he needs a trainer so would you take him ash?"

" yes I would what about you cubone would you like to join me

The bone keeper Pokemon nodded his head

"alright I got a cubone!" ash yelled doing his usuall pose.

The next day ash is on a boat to orre "we are going to beat the colleseums right pikachu"

* * *

Ash Pokemon

Pikachu: thunder bolt, quick attack, iron tail, electro ball, light screen, volt tackle

Cubone: icy wind, rock slide, bone club, bonereang, bone rush, skull bash


	2. begging Wes

**Alring everyone I'm Back so some the only qestion in the reviews are why do I Have 6 moves by Deathbykitsune i have 6 becasue I like 6 better than 4 who doesn 't and your other question will be answered now.**

**Disclaimers again i dont own anything in this story that belongs to pokemon.**

In a dessert in Orre the was a huge explosin. Where the explosin was we see a young man around 17 wearing a blue jaket and on his left hand was a red looking machine and he has white hai with sunglasses his name is Wes. While inside the building were men who are wearing red uniforms and strangly look alike and in the center was a bigger man with a huge mustace his name is Gonzap the leader of team Snagem. Outside of the building there was a futureistic motorcycle with two dog like pokemon Wes's best friednds Umbreon and Espeon also known as the evelution brothers. While Wes was running the two pokemon saw him but right before he reached the motorcycle he heard someone yell, "golem use stone edge." Right when the Snagem grunt said it in a flash of white light a giant walking rocklike creature apeared and once it did two rings appeared around him and thurned to rock and every one of the stones flew at Wes

But Wes was preapared,"Espeon protect Umbreon shadow ball" aftter he said that a green sheild block the stone edge attack and then a black ball formed in umbrons mouth and fired it a the rock type pokemon. Once it hit the Golem thier was an explosin when it hit and moments later Wes and his pokemon were gone.

While driving Wes was talkiong to his pokemon, "Thanks you two now we finally have the snag machine and now we can make a advance team right." THe two evelutions noded.

* * *

Wes saw a trainer at an outskirt stop so he disided to battle him. The trainers name was willie and had two Zigzaggon's. Wes sent out both his pokemon.

*battle start*

"Umbreon Start with bite Espeon reflect." The two Pokemon nodded and the dark type ran at one of the zigzaggones with his teeth glowing and somehow increased. While Espeon's eyes glow and then a blue shield appeaed around both pokemon

"Zigzagoones shadow ball on espeon" So then the to normal types made two black balls and fired it at the pick pokemon. Then Umbreon bite one of the zigzaggones

" Espeon Stop that shadow ball with psybeam." THen espeon shot a rainbow coled beam out of it jewl on it forhead breaking the two ghost type attackes and hittting the zigzagoon that wasn't bitten.

When Umbreon Returned to his side of the field the two eveelution heard thier trainer yell out," finsih this with double hyperbeam." Then twp red orbs formed in thier mouth and fired a blast of energy at the two normall types when the dust cleared the two pokemon fainted.

* battle end*

"That was sad was all Wes said then he spotted a trianer wearing a hat and a pikachu on his shoulder. 'this will be interesting' Wes thiught.

* * *

**This chapter will be 5 mounth after the last so we will get to see ash's new clothes as we go back. Also please review then I will make more chapters**

* * *

**Wes pokemon**

**Umbreon: shadow ball, bite, faint attack, toxic, confuse ray, hyper beam**

**Espeon: Protect, reflect, psybeam, psychic, zapcannon, hyperbeam **


End file.
